hbi06blexikafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Battlefield 2
Battlefield 2 Bild:Bf2_18_800.jpg Battlefield 2 ''(best game ever), der dritte Tittel in dieser Serie, ist am 23. Juni 2005 erschienen. Die Ziffer 2 im Titel steht für den zweiten Teil der Reihe, der von DICE Schweden entwickelt wurde (Battlefield Vietnam wurde von DICE Kanada entwickelt). Außerdem unterscheiden sich Battlefield 1942 und Battlefield Vietnam hauptsächlich im geschichtlichen Aspekt. Die Grafikengine wurde stark überarbeitet und weiterentwickelt. Spielprinzip Ebenso wie seine Vorgänger zählt BF2 zu den Massive Multiplayer Games. Dieses Spiel spielt hauptsächlich im mittleren und fernen Osten der Gegenwart, im BoosterPack „Armored Fury“ wurde die Handlung aber auch auf den amerikanischen Kontinent verlegt. Battlefield 2 besitzt eine modernere Grafik als die anderen Teile der Battlefield-Reihe und es wird mehr Wert auf Strategie und Teamwork gelegt. Battlefield 2 handelt vom Kampf dreier Kriegsparteien (die USA, China, und eine fiktive Koalition des mittleren Ostens, die Middle Eastern Coalition (kurz MEC)), die mit modernen Waffensystemen wie z. B. dem M1A2 oder der SU-34 gegeneinander kämpfen. Dabei können wieder bis zu 64 Spieler auf 13 Karten gegeneinander antreten, die jeweils in einer 16-, 32- und 64-Spieler-Variante verfügbar sind. Die 13. Map „Wake Island 2007“ ist mit dem Patch 1.03 hinzugekommen, und entspricht geographisch gesehen der gleichnamigen Karte „Wake Island“ aus Battlefield 1942 (und dessen Multiplayerdemo). Desweiteren gibt es seit dem Patch 1.4 die 14. Karte „Road to Jalalabad“. Die neuen Features * Der Commander-Modus * Das Squad-System * Die Commo-Rose * Das Ranking-System * VoIP (Voice over IP) * seit 1.4: Der Infantry-Only-Modus Auch Battlefield 2 enthält das Anti-Cheat-Tool PunkBuster. Commandermodus & Squadysystem Eine wichtige Neuerung gegenüber den Vorgängern ist der Posten des '''Commander'. Dabei können sich Spieler zu Beginn der Runde als Commander bewerben; derjenige Bewerber mit dem höchsten militärischen Dienstgrad besetzt den Posten (siehe Statistiken). Der Commander kann weiterhin aktiv am Spielgeschehen teilnehmen, jedoch stehen ihm auch eine Menge zusätzlicher Funktionen zur Verfügung. So kann er z.B. andere Spieler (nur Squadleader, s.u.) auf einer Übersichtskarte zu einem Einsatzpunkt dirigieren oder ihnen Befehle erteilen, die diese dann an ihre Squadmember weitergeben können. Außerdem kann der Commander eine Aufklärungsdrohne (engl. UAV: U'nmanned '''A'erial 'V'ehicle, auf deutsch Unbemanntes Luftfahrzeug) starten, die einen Bereich des Schlachtfeldes für einige Sekunden überwacht und die Position von Gegnern allen Spielern des eigenen Teams anzeigt. Weiterhin kann der Commander Versorgungskisten (und seit Version 1.3 auch Fahrzeuge) per Fallschirm abwerfen, an denen andere Spieler sich heilen und ihre Munition auffüllen können. Zudem hat der Commander die Möglichkeit, in bestimmten Zeitabständen jeden beliebigen Punkt auf der Karte durch Artillerie unter Beschuss zu nehmen. Dem Commander ist es auch möglich, jeden einzelnen Punkt der Karte genau zu beobachten und die Übersichtskarte soweit zu zoomen, dass er seine Mitstreiter vor einzelnen feindlichen Soldaten warnen kann. Desweiteren hat er die Möglichkeit, die Karte komplett nach Gegnern zu scannen und deren Positionen seinem Team mitzuteilen. Die gegnerischen Mitspieler können jedoch die Handlungsfreiheit des Commanders einschränken, indem sie seine Radarstation, seinen UAV-Trailer oder seine Artilleriegeschütze zerstören. Ein '''Squad ist ein kleinerer Verband innerhalb eines Teams, dass aus bis zu 6 Spielern besteht (ein Squadleader und bis zu fünf Squadmember). Dabei kann nur der Squadleader direkt mit dem Commander kommunizieren (z.B. kann er Befehle anfordern oder vom Commander eine der o.g. Commanderfunktionen anfordern). Auch kann er seinen Squadmembern Befehle erteilen (z.B. „Hier Angreifen!“, „An diese Position vorrücken!“ oder „Hier reparieren!“). Zusätzlich dient er als mobiler Einstiegspunkt für seine Squadmember. Dies ist jedoch nur möglich, solange das Team mind. eine Flagge unter Kontrolle hat. Aus taktischen Gründen bleibt so der Squad Leader zumeist versteckt und lässt die Squadmember für sich arbeiten. Der Squadleader hat die Möglichkeit, andere Mitspieler in sein Squad einzuladen oder auch wieder aus dem Squad zu entfernen. Ein Spieler wird Squadmember, sobald er in das Squad eines Squadleaders eintritt. Nun hat er die Möglichkeit, mit den anderen Squad-Mitgliedern zu kommunizieren und im Falle des Ablebens wieder beim Squadleader einzusteigen. Nach dem sogenannten Spawn (Neueinstieg) orientiert sich der Squadmember nach seinem Squadleader. Dieses Squadsystem trägt zur stärkeren Ausrichtung des Spiels auf Teamwork und Strategie bei, da diese Squads als kleine Gruppen effektiv und unabhängig voneinander im Gefecht operieren können. Somit kann der Spieler wesentlich effektiver kämpfen, wenn er nicht allein, sondern im Verbund vorgeht. Die letzte Möglichkeit zu spielen ist der Einsame Wolf (Lone Wolf). Diese Spieler gehören keinem Squad an. So können sie selbstständig agieren und beispielsweise die Ausrüstung des feindlichen Commanders sabotieren. Oft wählen Scharfschützen diese Möglichkeit, um zu verhindern, dass sie in ihrem Versteck durch Squad-Mitglieder enttarnt werden. Weitere Neuerungen Das sogenannte Commo-Rose dient zur nonverbalen Kommunikation. Per Knopfdruck wird ein vorprogrammierter Befehl oder Aussage abgespielt. Mitspieler können so beispielsweise über feindliche Aktivitäten informiert werden. Mit den Statistiken werden nun alle Aktionen eines Spielers auf einem Zentral-Server gespeichert, die auf einem offiziellen Ranked-Server vorgenommen werden. Somit kann man jederzeit Daten wie Spielzeit, Kills, Zeit auf bestimmten Karten u. v. a. im Internet ansehen. Außerdem wird man mit Erreichen von bestimmten Punktzahlen (Global Score) befördert. Ein höherer Rang gewährt dem Spieler auch Vortritt bei der Auswahl des Commander zu Beginn einer Spielrunde. Zudem kann man beim Erreichen eines höheren Ranges neue Waffen für eine bestimmte Klasse freischalten. Diese kann auch je nach Severeinstellung („Global Unlocks“) auf einem Non-Ranked-Server genutzt werden. Durch verschiedene Tätigkeiten, z. B. dem Absolvieren einer bestimmten Spielzeit, ist es möglich, verschiedene Auszeichnungen zu erwerben. Diese Auszeichnungen (Medaillen, Ribbons, Abzeichen) sind, wie die verfügbaren Ränge, echten militärischen Dienstgraden und Auszeichnungen nachempfunden. Dieses System der Beförderungen erzeugt Konkurrenz zwischen den Spielern, die über die einzelnen Runden hinausgeht, und ist somit für den Reiz des Spieles mitverantwortlich. Das Spiel verfügt zudem über VoIP, eine eingebaute Funktion zur Kommunikation der Spieler untereinander (ähnlich Teamspeak). So können selbst Gelegenheitsspieler miteinander Strategien absprechen oder um Hilfe rufen - Mikrofon vorausgesetzt - ohne weitere Programme installieren zu müssen. Damit nicht jeder einzelne Spieler von z. B. Gesprächen in anderen Sprachen abgelenkt wird, hat die Sprachfunktion folgende Beschränkungen: * Squadlose Spieler können mit niemandem reden. * Spieler eines Squads können sich nur mit ihrem Squad unterhalten. * Squadleader können sowohl mit ihrem Squad als auch mit dem Commander sprechen. * Der Commander kann nur mit Squadleadern reden. Patches Nach dem letzten Patch vom 5. September 2006 trägt das Spiel die Versionsnummer 1.4. Der Patch beseitige zahlreiche Bugs, die für häufige Abstürze verantwortlich waren und wurde daher von vielen Spielern gelobt. Die größte Neuerung ist der sogenannte Infantry-Only-Modus. Diese Serveroption lässt alle Fahrzeuge (mit Ausnahme von Booten) vom Schlachtfeld verschwinden, so dass die Soldaten nur noch "zu Fuß" unterwegs sein können. Allerdings wird dieser Modus in der Community auch kritisiert, da er das für die Battlefield-Reihe typische Element der Fahrzeuge entfernt. Zuvor erfuhr der im Mai erschienene Patch mit der Versionsnummer 1.3 harte Kritik, da er zu häufigen Serverabstürzen führte. Als wesentliche Neuerungen brachte Patch 1.3 mit sich: * Den Spielmodus COOP; eine Mischung aus Single- und Multiplayer, bei der die menschlichen Spieler von computergesteuerten Spielern unterstützt werden. * Die Verhinderung des so genannten Squad-Hopping: Spieler können ihre Squadzugehörigkeit nun nur noch ändern, solange sie am Leben sind. * Den Fallschirmabwurf von Jeeps durch den Commander, ähnlich wie die Versorgungsgüterfunktion. Add-Ons Im November 2005 erschien das erste Add-On namens Special Forces. Dieses wird von DICE-Kanada entwickelt, während Battlefield 2 DICE-Schweden entwickelt hatte. In diesem Add-On sind 8 neue Karten, von denen nur 6 im Singleplayer gespielt werden können, 10 neue Fahrzeuge und 7 neue realistische Waffen enthalten. Der Schwerpunkt liegt beim Infanteriegefecht mit Spezialeinheiten und Rebellen. Zu diesem Zweck wurden zwei neue Nationen eingebaut (Russland und Großbritannien), sowie zahlreiche taktischen Ausrüstungsgegenstände, wie Nachtsichtgerät, Enterhaken, Seilzug, Tränengas und Blendgranaten. Boosterpacks Bei Boosterpacks handelt es sich im Falle von Battlefield 2 um kleine kostenpflichtige Add-Ons zum Herunterladen, welche nicht so umfangreich wie die auf DVD/CD-ROM erschienenen Add-Ons ausfallen. Das erste Boosterpack Euro Force ist am 14. März 2006 erschienen und hat die Europäische Union als neue Armee, 7 neue Waffen, 4 neue Fahrzeuge sowie 3 neue Karten (Taraba Quarry, Operation Smoke Screen und Great Wall) mit sich gebracht, nachdem der ursprünglich für den 21. Februar angesetzte Release nach massiven Problemen mit dem Patch 1.2 verschoben wurde. Die zwei neuen Waffen der Klassen Scharfschütze (L96A1) und Panzerabwehrschütze (P90) wurden von diesem Patch jedoch bereits planmäßig freigeschaltet. Das zweite Boosterpack Armored Fury ist am 8. Juni 2006 erschienen und führte neben drei weiteren Karten zwei neue Fahrzeugklassen ein. Außerdem wurden die Schlachten auch auf den amerikanischen Kontinent verlegt. Desweiteren wurde mehr Wert auf klassische Panzerschlachten im Stil von Battlefield 1942 gelegt. Beide Packs sind für jeweils 9,99 € über den neu eingeführten EA Downloader als Download zu erwerben. Bezahlt werden kann nur über Kreditkarte oder über das Internet Zahlungs-System Click & Buy, in Deutschland sind alternativ Downloadkeys in gewöhnlichen DVD-Hüllen im Handel erhältlich. Der EA Downloader ist zur Zeit nur unter Windows XP funktionstüchtig. Mods Neben der im Folgenden aufgeführten Modifikation gibt es noch einige weitere, die sich mit einer Umsetzung für Battlefield 2 angekündigt haben. Unter den bekanntesten, die auch bereits für vorherige Spiele der Battlefield-Reihe zur Verfügung standen, wären zum Beispiel Forgotten Hope, Battlefield 1918, Operation Peacekeeper, Desert Conflict und Point of Existence zu nennen. Neben diesen existieren noch viele weitere Projekte, wie etwa Frontlines, die sich neu in der Entwicklungsphase befinden. Allgemein sind die Projekte jedoch dank erweiterter Engine und den umfangreichen Mod-Tools, dem BF2 Editor, noch vielversprechender als auf den älteren Titeln BF1942 und BF:Vietnam. Bis jedoch Modifikationen ähnlichen Umfangs (FH hat auf BF1942 eine Downloadgröße von >2 Gigabyte erreicht und wurde deshalb in 3 Teildateien gesplittet) verfügbar sind, wird noch einige Zeit vergehen. Battlefield 1918/2 Letzte Version (3. Mai 2006): Airshow 2.0 Wie bereits für Battlefield 1942 arbeitet das Team von Frontline18 auch für Battlefield 2 an einer Umsetzung des 1. WK Szenarios. Beibehalten werden sollen die historische Korrektheit sowie eine hohe graphische Qualität und die Vielfalt an historischen Fahrzeugen, Waffen und Schlachtfeldern. Das Team hat sich jedoch zum Ziel gesetzt, das Gameplay stärker als bisher am Arcade-Stil von Battlefield 2 zu orientieren, um die Mod für mehr Spieler attraktiv zu machen. Außerdem sollen Grafik und Spieltiefe durch Einsatz neuer technischer Möglichkeiten der Engine, wie Normal Mapping, Displacement Mapping und Under- bzw. Overgrowth, weiter gesteigert werden. Unter dem Namen Airshow - Proof of Concept ist eine erste Testversion spielbar, die bekannte und beliebte Flugzeuge aus dem ersten Weltkrieg in bestehende Karten integriert und somit eher als Funmod gedacht ist. * Offizielle Webseite (deutsch/mehrsprachig) Battleracer Letzte Version (25. Mai 2006): 1.22 Diese sehr beliebte Modifikation krempelt das Spielgeschehen in BF2 komplett um. Angepasste Originalkarten und -fahrzeuge sowie zwei neue Spielmodi versetzen den Spieler in actiongeladene Autorennen. Gefahren wird mit hochgerüsteten Offroad-Buggys der USMCs und MECs aus BF2. Diesen haben die Entwickler eine neue Fahrphysik, einen neuen Anstrich sowie einen "Booster" spendiert. Als Spielmodi steht sowohl das klassische K.O. Rennen, bei dem natürlich auch Bordwaffen erlaubt sind, als auch der Destruction Derby Modus, bei dem es nur ums Zerstören der gegnerischen Fahrzeuge geht, zur Auswahl. * Offizielle Webseite (englisch) Operation Peacekeeper Letzte Version (11. August 2006): 0.15 Das von einem europäischen Team (großteils Deutsche) entwickelte Operation Peacekeeper (OPK) ist wie sein Vorgänger für BF:V eine Mod die von einer fiktiven Eskalation der heutigen Situation im Kosovo ausgeht. Der Realitätsgrad soll im Vergleich zu BF2 verbessert werden. Bei den Konfliktparteien handelt es sich auf der einen Seite um die Serben (VSCG) und auf der anderen die NATO, welche in der Mod bisher durch die Bundeswehr vertreten wird. Die Kämpfe finden auf Maps statt, die dem realen Umfeld soweit als möglich entsprechen. Um dem Geschehen einen Rahmen zu geben wurde eine fiktive Story entwickelt: Die Ermordung eines serbischen Offiziers durch einen Heckenschützen bei einem Treffen von serbischen und deutschen Militärs beschwört eine Kette von Missverständnissen herauf, an deren Ende ein verlustreiches Gefecht steht. An dieser Stelle setzt die Story von Operation Peacekeeper ein. Der Konflikt breitet sich auf verschiedene Bereiche des Landes aus. Ein Beispiel für diese Bereiche ist die Map „Deceitful Peace“, bei welcher die Serben ein Dorf besetzt haben und es nun verteidigen müssen, während die KFOR versucht es einzunehmen. Im weiteren Verlauf der Entwicklung sollen Vehikel und Waffen auf reale Arsenale aufgestockt werden, des weiteren sollen mehr Armeen der KFOR Truppe verfügbar sein. Die fiktive Geschichte wird durch neue Karten fortgeführt. Mit der veröffentlichten Beta-Version ist Operation Peacekeeper als erste Total Conversion Mod für Battlefield 2 erschienen. Eine starke interne Kooperation mit der Battlegroup-Frontlines Mod (ebenfalls BF2) soll die Entwicklungszeit beider Projekte verkürzen. * Offizielle Webseite (deutsch/mehrsprachig) Point of Existence 2 Letzte Version (13. Oktober 2006): 1.1.5 Die Fortsetzung der ursprünglich für Battlefield Vietnam erschienenen Mod. Im Gegensatz zum Vorgänger, der einen fiktiven Konflikt zwischen Amerikanern und Russen in Afrika zum Thema hatte, verlegt PoE 2 das Szenario nach Mittel- und Osteuropa. * Offizielle Webseite (englisch) US Intervention Letzte Version (27. Mai 2006): 0.11 US Intervention thematisiert den zweiten Golfkrieg in den 90er Jahren, und enthält somit die amerikanischen und die irakischen Streitkräfte. * Offizielle Webseite (englisch)